


Trade the World for You

by somethingscarlet13



Series: NaNoWriMo 2017 [12]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, F/M, Gen, Marinette and Adrien know who each other are in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 02:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12717723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: It's the end of the line for Ladybug and Chat Noir...........





	Trade the World for You

“The only person I ever loved died more than a year ago!”

 

Chat Noir held the butterfly pin in his hand, staring, teary-eyed, at the man behind the mask. His very own father. 

 

Gritting his teeth and refusing to let himself cry, Chat Noir stood up straight. “You could have fooled me.......,” he said blankly, taking off his ring and transforming back into Adrien. “......Father.”

 

The look in Gabriel’s eyes momentarily looked guilty before he seemed to realize that he didn’t have to hide anymore. Instead he held out his hand. “The ring, please.”

 

“You don’t even care?!” cried Adrien, fisting the ring. “You really meant what you just said?!” 

 

“Adrien, the ring.”

 

Adrien’s tears did begin to fall then, fast and hard. The hand holding his ring shook as he held it out. 

 

“Chat--Adrien, no! Don’t do it!” screamed Marinette, a bloody and bruised mass on the floor, earlobes bleeding from where her earrings had been brutally ripped out. 

 

The ring was dropped into Gabriel’s open palm. 

 

Marinette looked away as the lair began to glow with the combined power of the miraculeuses, her heart going so fast she was convinced it would burst inside her chest. 

 

As quick as it had begun, it was over. 

 

Shaking, Marinette looked back to where a wide-eyed blond woman was now sitting, who Gabriel instantly knelt in front of, taking her face in his trembling hands. “Dominique.......”

 

Adrian was gone.


End file.
